1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary seats for use with fendered motorcycles. Specifically, the present invention relates to a removable auxiliary seat for fendered motorcycles that will not damage or permanently mark the fender when in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Upon review of the patent record, it has been noted that auxiliary seats for motorcycles and seats mounted to the rear fender of a motorcycle have been the subject of earlier patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,718, issued on Mar. 13, 1928 to G. L. Regard, discloses a motorcycle having two seats. The rear seat is seen as a folding seat that is secured to the fender by a plurality mounts that engage the fender (illustrated in FIG. 1). In addition, Regard's rear seat is supported by a seat frame assembly that originates adjacent the engine, supported mid-way at a point where the rear wheel is supported by the motorcycle frame itself, and continues upward in an arcuate manner until reaching the fender just behind the rear seat. This rear seat, however, is permanently affixed to the motorcycle such that removing the seat would not only be a grueling task, but also would leave a damaged or permanently marked fender.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,670, issued on Jan. 23, 1973 to Paul W. Svehla et al., discloses a removable motorcycle seat attachment for a motorcycle. Svehla's seat is removably attached to the original seat that is mounted permanently using "brackets or similar fastening members (not shown) for attachment to a frame portion or other structural member on the motor vehicle M." Thus, it is noted that Svehla's seat removably attaches to an already in place and permanently secured seat.
Italian Patent No. 482,855, issued July 1954, discloses a adjustable motorcycle seat assembly. In addition, an auxiliary rear seat is seen as being attached by bolts to the fender of the motorcycle. As was the case in above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,718, the present reference provides a rear fender seat that is permanently attached to the rear fender of the motorcycle and removal of the same would permanently disfigure the fender of the motorcycle.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,571, issued on Mar. 1, 1938 to George H. LeBoeuf, discloses an automobile baggage carrier that is attached to the roof of an automobile by a plurality of suction cups and straps. The suction cups are connected to the baggage carrier in such a manner that they may be adjusted vertically so as to accommodate a number of different shaped automobile roofs.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.